Trap Medal
|Type of Gadget? = Tactical Gadget / Offensive gadget|Effect Lasts For? = Medals will disappear only if you leave the match.|Duration Time? = Medals will disappear only if you leave the match.|currency = Gold}} The Trap Medal '' is the 6th gadget available, costs for 10 Trap Medals and is unlocked at level 10. Strategy This sneaky gadget is excellent for deceiving bots and players alike, as it offers not a clue of its true identity, instead disguising itself as an enemy's medal (your team's medal if seen by your own team) and killing most players as well as catching them by surprise. Most players will fall for this the first time, and if used correctly, multiple times, in one match. Like Mines, place trap medals in commonly frequented areas to increase the chance of someone being killed by it. To seal your chances of them being killed by it, place it at hotspots or enemies' territory. Placing at spawn was a good idea until Spawn Immunity Shield is introduced to prevent spawn killing, thus enemy can have 100% protection against your Trap Medal as long as the Spawn Immunity Shield is still active. The '''Trap Medal', despite being extremely powerful, has weaknesses. Excluding its pricey cost, this gadget may sometimes fail to work due to server lag. Sometimes for experienced players, they are able to tell if it's a trap medal by judging the circumstances. For example,why is that guy who is running towards me, able to run right through the medal/dodge it/explode? Being observant can help to avoid falling into the Trap Medal's trap. With the addition of the Desert equipment, Spec Ops Pack and the Anti-Explosive Pack, players who don the suit are even able to WITHSTAND the sheer damage this gadget brings, allowing them to "deactivate" trap medals. Still, this gadget is a danger to your opponents, attracting enemies...before eliminating them with a BOOM! Trivia * In Team VS, trap medals your team has dropped can be identified by a skull that appears above the medal. They won't be killed by their own trap medals. *If you have placed Trap Medals in a multiplayer match, they will disappear (if not triggered) when you leave the match. Tips *Never drop a Trap Medal behind you in a desperate attempt to evade an opponent,unless you are absolutely sure he will fall into the trap. Experienced players know when a medal is a trap, especially if one just magically appears while chasing an opponent. *Drop Trap Medals on narrow entrances like the stairs in Sandtown that leads to the rooftop of the building or the stairs in Frozen Bay that also leads to the rooftop of a snowy house on top of the cliff, which is a good sniping spot. *It is not recommended to use this while an enemy is equipped with either the Anti-Explosive Set, Desert equipment and even worse the Spec Ops Helmet (combined with the B.B. Pants) or the Black Hero Armor/Red Hero Armor. *Wearing Spec Ops Helmet with Medic Jacket (assuming player equips supportive gadget) can nerf Trap Medal by 105%, meaning, the player is IMMUNE to Trap Medal! Gallery Trap medal image.jpg|25 Gold for 10 Trap medals Trap Medal.PNG|A teammate's Trap Medal More Medals.PNG|A lot of Trap Medals (thank goodness they're your comrade's) Trap Medals.PNG|How many do you see? trap madl.JPG|Trap Medal Explosion Trap Medal cutted.png|Better watch out! Partying with trap medal..png|Partying with Trap Medal. Videos Category:Gadgets Category:Explosives Category:Gold Gadgets Category:Explosives Gadgets Category:Traps